


read to me

by the8thday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, NC-17, Smut, betweenyouandme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8thday/pseuds/the8thday
Summary: Jihoon is really interested in finding out the ending of his book. Seungcheol has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the jicheol fanfic festival! prompt was librocubicularist “a person who reads in bed “  
> first time writing rated fanfic, so let me know what you think =]  
> inspired by hysterical literature with some inspiration from fangirl by rainbow rowell

_Ivan hissed as he got to his feet, clutching his waist, blood seeping between his fingers._  
_“You’ll never win,” he said through gritted teeth._  
 _The dark mage threw his head back and laughed._  
 _“I already have,” he said, flashing a wicked grin. He raised his staff and Ivan braced himself for the blow. But it -_  
Jihoon stops, and makes a face.  
“Seungcheol,”  
There’s a soft hum from behind him in reply. He’s situated in between his boyfriend’s legs, the two of them lounging on the bed as Seungcheol watches sports on the TV. But Jihoon is beginning to think Seungcheol isn’t interested in the sports.  
The hand up his shirt kind of gives it away.  
“What are you doing?” Jihoon asks calmly.  
“You don’t like it?” Seungcheol asks instead.  
Jihoon wrinkles his nose. “I’m reading,”  
“I know, baby,”  
Jihoon makes another face before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and going back to his reading.  
_“I already have,” he said, flashing a wicked grin. He raised his staff and Ivan braced himself for the blow. But it never comes. Ivan sees the swirl of magic in front of him swallow the dark magic thrown at him._  
_“Ariel,” he breathes. He turns, and true enough, everyone is there._  
 _“Missed us, pipsqueak?” Trila asks, with a wink. Ivan laughs._  
 _“Like you wouldn’t believe!” he says. With renewed energy, Ivan grips his sword tightly, as he turns back to the dark mage._  
 _“Now it’s time for you to - ”_  
“Seungcheol.”  
Jihoon stops this time, because not only is Seungcheol’s hand up his shirt, but he’s also trailing kisses between his neck and his ear.  
“Just keep reading, baby,” Seungcheol murmurs.  
“I can’t when you’re doing this,” Jihoon deadpans.  
Seungcheol grins. “I’m distracting you?” he asks.  
“Yes,” Jihoon says, trying to wriggle out of his arms, but Seungcheol only holds him tighter.  
“Just keep reading, baby,” he murmurs against the shell of his ear and Jihoon tries not bristle, overly sensitive.  
“You’re _touching_ me,” Jihoon states bluntly, trying to keep his voice level.  
Seungcheol hums. “And enjoying it immensely,” he murmurs, kissing Jihoon’s neck again.  
Jihoon huffs. “Just let me read. It’s up to a good bit,” he grumbles. Seungcheol laughs softly.  
_“Now it’s time for you to see the power of light!”_  
_Ivan rushes forward, and he can feel the boosting effects of Trila’s magic. He can see Ariel’s blue balls of magic rush ahead of him, can hear the whistle of Rehin’s arrows beside him._  
 _The dark mage stumbles from the Ariel’s magic and Ivan takes the chance to strike him -_  
“Seungcheol,” Jihoon sighs.  
“Just keep reading, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol murmurs, even as his hands travel lower and Jihoon’s breath hitches a little.  
Seungcheol doesn’t say anything else and Jihoon smacks his hand once before determinedly going back to his reading.  
_The dark mage stumbles from the Ariel’s magic and Ivan takes the chance to strike him, landing a blow to his shoulder before he darts away, only to be hit by Rehin’s arrow. Ivan goes in for another strike, driving his blade into the dark mage’s chest -_  
Seungcheol’s hand is palming him through his pants now and Jihoon can’t really ignore it anymore.  
He groans a little and he can hear the breathless chuckle Seungcheol lets out. “Are you seriously going to put your hand down there before you kiss me?” Jihoon asks.  
“Shh, just let me touch you,” Seungcheol murmurs. Jihoon groans.  
“Why can’t you just let me read?”  
“You can read,” Seungcheol says. “Read to me,”  
“What?” Jihoon isn’t sure he’s hearing right. Did Seungcheol just say to read to him, _when he has a hand down Jihoon’s pants?_  
“Read to me,” Seungcheol murmurs against his neck, pressing feather light kisses there.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he mutters.  
“Read to me, Jihoonie baby,” Seungcheol insists.  
“You don’t even know what I’m up to,” Jihoon rolls his eyes.  
“I just want to listen to your voice, it calms me,”  
“You’re doing the exact opposite thing to be calm,” Jihoon yanks Seungcheol’s hand out of his pants. “Now leave me alone to read,”  
“Okay, okay,” Seungcheol sighs as he shuffles out from behind Jihoon, moving until he’s lying on the bed beside him. “I won’t put my hand down your pants anymore. Now will you read to me?”  
Jihoon lets out a relieved sigh. He was starting to get hard from Seungcheol’s earlier ministrations, but he’s up for that kind of stuff at times when he _isn’t_ at the climax of the story.  
So Jihoon nestles himself against the pillows Seungcheol had just vacated and begins to read out loud.  
_Ivan goes in for another strike, driving his blade into the dark mage’s chest, an almighty yell bellowing from the tall man. Ivan tries to drive it in further, pushing the mage backwards a few metres._  
_The dark mage growls, eyes ablaze as his hand reaches out and -_  
Jihoon’s breath hitches as a hand slips under his shirt again.  
“Seungcheol,” he warns darkly.  
“I haven’t put a hand down your pants,” Seungcheol hums, pushing Jihoon’s book aside for a moment to kiss him languidly.  
Jihoon melts into the kiss out of habit, Seungcheol’s lips warm and soft and so familiar. Jihoon is so distracted by plump lips kissing him deeply, he doesn’t realise Seungcheol is tugging at his sweatpants and underwear, until they’re pooled around his ankles.  
Jihoon tries to kick his boyfriend, and ends up kicking the articles of clothings off the bed. Seungcheol grins happily at the now naked lower half of Jihoon, and Jihoon glares at him. “I hate you,” he says instead.  
“Please keep reading, baby,” Seungcheol murmurs.  
“You’re fucking impossible,” Jihoon says.  
“I want to know if he kills the dark mage,” Seungcheol says.  
Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “You were listening?”  
“Mhmm,” Seungcheol hums and Jihoon kicks Seungcheol once before he pulls the book back in front of his eyes again. He really wants to know too. He continues to read out loud.  
_The dark mage growls, eyes ablaze as his hand reaches out and a swirl of dark magic in his hands is plunged into Ivan’s chest. Ivan screams as the surge of dark magic -_ Jihoon’s breath hitches a little as lips attach to the inside of his thighs, sucking a mark there. He tries to read the next sentence, but there’s a wet tongue running along the tender skin of his thigh and Jihoon can only groan.  
“Why?” he groans as Seungcheol sucks a hickey on his thigh.  
“Cause I love your thighs,” Seungcheol murmurs, as he moves to suck a mark on the other one. Jihoon swears under his breath. Seungcheol tells him to continue reading, and Jihoon tells him to get fucked.  
“More than happy to fuck you,” Seungcheol murmurs. Jihoon tells him to drop dead instead.  
Seungcheol hums happily, unbothered, content where he is, continuing to bite and suck marks on Jihoon’s thighs while Jihoon squirms above him, unable to focus.  
“Aren’t you going to read to me?” Seungcheol asks and Jihoon sends him a blithering look. Seungcheol blinks, pretending to be innocent. “Or do you want me to touch your dick while you read to me?”  
“I - ” Jihoon doesn’t know what he wants. Seungcheol just grins and tells him to read again. Lost as to what to do, Jihoon obliges.  
_Ivan screams as the surge of dark energy threatens to overwhelm him. He can hear Trila screaming somewhere in the distance but it sounds so far away. Ivan’s mind is going cloudy. He can hear Rehin yelling too. Ariel calls his name and Ivan clings onto their voices desperately, trying to resurface just enough to speak. He gasps, like breaking the waters surface._ Jihoon gasps at the same time he reads the word, breath shuddering at the hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. _”F-Finish him,” Ivan gasps out. “T-Take h-h-him - ”_ Jihoon can’t finish, throwing his head back in a groan as Seungcheol laughs softly and his breath is so dangerously close to his cock, Jihoon is going mad.  
“F-fuck, Seungcheol,” he breathes.  
“Hmm?” Seungcheol hums. “What happens? Do Ivan and his friends finish the dark mage?”  
Jihoon pulls the book up to try to read the next sentence, but the words are blurring in front of him, his head cloudy with lust and desire. He can’t read like this, and definitely not out loud, if the way he stutters and stammers is any indication.Why does Seungcheol like his thighs so damn much?  
Jihoon gives up, pulling his book away in time to see Seungcheol, gaze locked on his, lick up the length of his cock with the flat of his tongue.  
“ _Holy fucking shit_ ,” Jihoon splutters, burying his face in his book, face flaming.  
Seungcheol laughs, and Jihoon can feel his damn breath against his dick, and it's driving him crazy.  
It's not like they haven't done this before. But they haven't done it _like this_ before.  
“Aren’t you going to read, baby?” Seungcheol asks innocently.  
Before Jihoon can reply, Seungcheol sinks down on Jihoon, taking his cock in his mouth and Jihoon squirms, gasping and trying to grip the sheets under his free hand. He’s still holding his book in his other hand, but it’s a lost cause, really.  
Seungcheol hums with Jihoon’s dick in his mouth and Jihoon gasps at the feeling, the hum of Seungcheol’s deep voice causing the slightest of vibrations to his cock and it’s electrifying.  
“God, Seungcheol,” Jihoon breathes as Seungcheol pulls back to lick the length of his cock, open mouthed and filthy, eyes watching Jihoon squirm above him.  
“Moan for me, baby,” Seungcheol murmurs before sinking down again and Jihoon writhes, limbs twitching, as Seungcheol adds to his torment by slowly teasing a cold, lubricated finger at his entrance, rubbing against the tender skin.  
Jihoon moans and Seungcheol happily hums around his cock. Jihoon feels like he’s going crazy. Jihoon growls. He can’t let Seungcheol have all the fun.  
“That's it,” Jihoon mutters, throwing his book to the side as he drags Seungcheol’s face up and crashes their lips together messily. Seungcheol is all too happy to reciprocate, hands gripping his waist as they exchange dirty, open-mouthed kisses.  
He pulls Jihoon onto his lap, the two of them exchanging rough, bruising kisses as Jihoon tugs at Seungcheol’s hair vehemently, almost like revenge. Seungcheol smiles against Jihoon’s lips, at the same moment that he slowly presses a finger into Jihoon. The younger’s gasp is muffled against Seungcheol’s mouth, who currently has his tongue ravaging Jihoon’s mouth.  
“F-Fuck, what the fuck?” Jihoon splutters as Seungcheol moves his finger inside him and Jihoon groans into his shoulder.  
“Not f-fucking fair,” Jihoon mutters as he shifts to work at Seungcheol’s pants, which only serves to moves Seungcheol’s finger inside himself more, and he has to stop and take a deep breath, burying his face against Seungcheol’s clothed chest. Jihoon takes a second to gather himself, before he works to catch up to unclothe Seungcheol - because his boyfriend is still fully dressed, and _it’s not damn fair_.  
Seungcheol’s shirt comes off quickly, revealing tanned abs that Jihoon has never gotten used to seeing. Seungcheol lies back on the bedsheets as Jihoon undoes Seungcheol’s belt at the same moment Seungcheol adds another finger and Jihoon shudders, face pressed into Seungcheol’s crotch. He moans as Seungcheol moves the two fingers inside of him, and he knows Seungcheol is laughing; he can feel the vibrations of his chest.  
Jihoon growls, lifting his head to lick a long wet stripe up Seungcheol’s stomach, hands making quick work of Seungcheol’s pants, as Seungcheol groans. Jihoon smirks, finally feeling like they’re on equal grounds.  
Seungcheol tugs his shirt off and pulls him down by the neck roughly to kiss him messily. Jihoon’s hands are moving along the length of Seungcheol’s cock when Seungcheol puts three fingers up his ass and Jihoon moans wantonly, hands stilling as he tries to remember how to breathe.  
Seungcheol takes the chance to flip them, lying Jihoon down on the bedsheets, sandy hair splayed against Jihoon’s favourite baby blue bedsheets. He’s going to make Seungcheol do the laundry after this, for sure.  
Seungcheol focuses on pushing his fingers in and out of Jihoon properly, stretching him fully as Jihoon scrambles to find purchase on the sheets, hips bucking up desperately as he gasps, eyes totally dazed. When Seungcheol arches his fingers inside of him, Jihoon nearly screams, hands wringing the sheets in desperate attempts to cling onto sanity.  
“Do you think you’re ready?” Seungcheol asks quietly and Jihoon sends him such a withering glare, Seungcheol can’t help but laugh as he pulls his fingers out of Jihoon, wipes them on the bedsheets and then grabs the condom from the bedside and rolls it on.  
“Ready?” Seungcheol asks, cock rubbing teasingly against Jihoon’s entrance. He rubs the tip of his cock against Jihoon’s balls, his unattended cock against his stomach, his entrance again, but never breaches it, and Jihoon nearly throws a fit.  
“Seungcheol, would you please just fucking put your dick up my ass and - !” Jihoon cries out as Seungcheol suddenly thrusts into him, burying nearly the full length of his cock inside Jihoon. Jihoon chokes on his words, mouth falling open, silent, as his hands grip Seungcheol’s forearms, nails digging into flesh.  
Seungcheol leans forward until he’s bent over the younger, tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear and Jihoon whimpers at the angle it makes Seungcheol move inside him.  
“What happened, Jihoonie? You were so eloquent asking for my dick up your ass a second ago,” Seungcheol breathes, smirking. Jihoon is still gasping at the feeling of Seungcheol inside of him.  
“Y-You’re a fucking ass,” Jihoon manages to mutter.  
Seungcheol just hums and licks the shell of his ear again, making Jihoon shiver.  
“Tell me when you’re ready,” Seungcheol murmurs, wary that maybe he went too far in his teasing, and Jihoon needs a minute to adjust. Jihoon scowls in response, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s shoulders, pulling himself off the mattress slightly as he hooks his legs around Seungcheol’s waist and rocks his hips. Seungcheol splutters, hands fumbling on Jihoon’s thighs.  
“F-Fuck,” Seungcheol groans as Jihoon does it again.  
“What was the word you used?” Jihoon taunts, a shaky smirk on his lips. “Eloquent?”  
Seungcheol almost growls, a low sound in his throat, before pulling back to grip Jihoon’s slim hips and thrusting into him, again and again. Jihoon gasps, arms falling from Seungcheol’s shoulders, and his back hits the mattress as Seungcheol fucks him, large hands on Jihoon’s hips, the two of them moaning as Seungcheol thrusts into him, setting a fast, desperate rhythm. Jihoon is gripping his forearms feebly, crying out with every thrust of Seungcheol’s hips against his.  
“J-Jihoon,” Seungcheol groans, shifting his angle as he leans forward in an attempt to kiss Jihoon. It’s a sloppy mess of lips meeting each other, as Jihoon can barely speak. Jihoon whimpers brokenly at the new angle of thrusts. “Jihoon, come for me,” he says, one hand moving from beside Jihoon’s head to his hard cock, lying abandoned against Jihoon’s stomach. Jihoon cries out as Seungcheol’s hand wraps around his cock, stroking him, and Jihoon’s hand fumbles to reach for it too, both of them pumping his cock out of rhythm with Seungcheol’s thrusts. It doesn’t take long, Jihoon opening his eyes to meet Seungcheol’s gaze right before he comes with a broken cry, Seungcheol tipping over the edge a few moments later with a low groan.  
Seungcheol buries his face into Jihoon’s shoulder as he rocks shallowly, until he’s all finished. Jihoon looks like he’s about to pass out, hands resting weakly by his side, come covering his stomach.  
Seungcheol chuckles as he pulls out and Jihoon whines, sensitive. He pulls the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the trash before crawling on top of Jihoon again, running gentle hands through his hair and kissing him languidly.  
When he pulls away, Jihoon opens one eye to peer at him tiredly. “Read me the end of the story, or I’m never letting you touch me again,” Jihoon murmurs weakly.  
Seungcheol laughs loudly, goes to retrieve Jihoon’s book and then lies down on his stomach, propped up by his elbows beside Jihoon, while Jihoon lies beside him, totally spent, head turned to watch him.  
It has a happy ending, and Jihoon smiles as he falls asleep, Seungcheol running a gentle hand through his hair as he drifts off too.

EPILOGUE  
Three days later, Seungcheol has to find a book for some reason or another, and Jihoon is trying to see if he can find something new to read. He’s leaning against the shelves, reading the first few pages of a book he picked out, as Seungcheol peruses the shelves above his head.  
Jihoon isn’t paying attention to Seungcheol, so he doesn’t notice the way Seungcheol is glancing down at him, slowly looking at books one shelf lower down, then another shelf down, until he’s staring at Jihoon instead of any books.  
When Jihoon finally looks up, he finds Seungcheol watching him with something between a smirk and a happy smile.  
Seungcheol finds it very cute that Jihoon still blushes when Seungcheol gives him undivided attention. “W-What?” Jihoon mutters, already raising his book, ready to smack Seungcheol in the face with it.  
Seungcheol leans close, until their noses are almost touching. “Read to me, Jihoonie baby,” he breathes and Jihoon knows exactly what that means.  
“Seungcheol, we’re in a library,” Jihoon hisses, smacking him with the book lightly. It might be late at night, but this is a public place! There might be little kids around!  
Seungcheol smirks and kisses the expanse of skin just behind his ear. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to be quiet then,” he whispers.  
“Oh my god,” Jihoon smacks him with his book again and this time Seungcheol actually winces from the hardback cover connecting with his shoulder.  
“Ow, that actually really hurt,” Seungcheol pouts.  
“Your fault for being a fucking perv in a public place,” Jihoon hisses.  
“So you only mind that it’s in a public space?” Seungcheol’s mouth twists up into a smirk and Jihoon knows that look.  
“If you’re going to be one, at least do so in a private space,” Jihoon mutters, looking down at his book again.  
Seungcheol sucks in a sharp intake of breath. “Home?” he asks, voice a little strained.  
Jihoon nods stiffly. “Home,” he agrees, grabbing Seungcheol’s wrist and dragging him out of the library, before he actually convinces Jihoon to do something stupid, like have sex in their local library.


End file.
